freelancer_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Cogan
Daniel Cogan Daniel Cogan is the first Classmate and first Nerd to enter Freelancer Academy, arriving on Day 1 along with Hiroto, Bianca, Amber, Calvin and Samantha. He is the Class Representative for the First Goal Generation as well as the first member of The Primary Six. He is currently dating Autumn Brooks. Description Daniel was the first student chosen to attend Freelancer due him being a mold of what the people wanted. He's bright, curious and willing to make friends down the road of life. A young prodigy like him would have been a bad choice not to take in! School Life Daniel first arrived to Freelancer on (N/A) as the first student. There he found a card stating his role as Class Representative and then met Autumn Brooks, who explained she'd be there to help him when he needed it. Shortly after he was led off to the Nerd Hangout at the dormitory. In the Confessional he states that while he was expecting to be spoiled a little he didn't think that he'd have this much to himself. After hearing the Arrival Bell, Daniel went off to discover the Administration Office. There he unlocked the door to find Hiroto Lemmon, a Prep student. The two then read another card which guided them to the Prep Hangout. They, upon hearing the Arrival Bell, rush back to the Office and meet their first Jock Classmate, Bianca Cruz. They then move on via a new card to the Jock Hangout, to the massive pleasure of Bianca. When the three return they spot another card congratulating them on their arrival to Freelancer and informing three more students will join them before the day is over. Choosing to stay close to the door they happily greet Amber Spencer, Calvin Garret and Samantha Dai as they enter the school. Once the six take a good time to chat they find a fifth card placed under the bench near the Office telling them of a surprise. They move to a table where they notice a card telling them they are The Primary Six, or the first six students at the school. It also explains their generation, the First Goal Generation. The card goes on to tell them they won't be able to attend the dorms, so temporary arrangements were made. It ends with them learning tomorrow there would be a challenge for them where they will work together for a prize. As the night develops, Daniel reveals he's ready to connect to his fellow students and is ready to go at the challenge head first. The next morning the Classmates learn about the challenge from a teacher. Called A Hole New World, The Primary Six need to do a bucket relay to reach a certain level of water. The catch is while the buckets they're using are large they have well-sized holes around the sides. If they are able to get their goal within five minutes they will receive a new classmate. After they plan who should go where they go they start the challenge under supervision from the teacher. Their chosen order from left to right puts Daniel at second. He takes in what Amber pours out and relays to Samantha. They made a good pace until Daniel trips on a wet patch of grass, spilling water onto Samantha, who freaks out and drops their task. With the clock stopped the remaining five adjust themselves so they can keep their previous flow. Still in second, Daniel rushes through the course and continues to help his classmates. With just under thirty seconds left they achieve their goal and celebrate with a group hug. Upon hearing the Arrival Bell, they make and find Autumn nearby, who explains the next student coming is someone of their rival, Hearst. Julian Castillo, the new Jock Student, is greeted with warm hearts. He then explains how he had been treated by them and on how glad he is to start over with them. In the Confessional, Daniel hopes that one day they might get Autumn to join them. In private, Daniel is informed about the accessibility of some special students, considered story-line and All-Star classmates. After giving some time to think he decides to talk to the All-Star he has available, Beckett. The two meet, and quickly he finds him a good fit. Upon asking how he can be added to the group, he decides to try to win him over. Category:Students